The Street of San Francisco (2017 film)/Credits
Full credits for The Street of San Francisco (2017). Logos Opening Warner Bros. Pictures Presents In Association With RatPac-Dune Entertainment and Movie Land Animation Studios A 1492 Pictures Production A Chris Columbus Film "The Street of San Francisco" Closing Directed by Chris Columbus Co-Directed by William Hale Written by Carolyn Weston Screenplay by Robert Zemeckis Chris Columbus Nicholas Stoller Produced by Quinn Martin Executive Producers Chris Columbus Quinn Martin Nicholas Stoller Christopher Gunderson Based on the TV Series Created by William Hale and the Book "Poor, Poor Ophelia" Written by Carolyn Weston Chris Pratt T.J. Miller Christopher Knights Gina Rodriguez Maya Rudolph Dana Gaier Director of Photography Matthew Jensen Costume Designer Rita Ryack Edited by Tim Mertens, ACE Original Score Composed by Hans Zimmer Production Designer Paul Felix Senior Visual Effects Supervisor Rob Bredow Visual Effects Supervisors Vanitha Rangaraju Philippe Gluckman Mahesh Ramasubramanian Art Director Maya Shimoguchi Visual Consultant Scott Watanabe Character Designer Craig Kellman Music Supervisor Slamm Andrews Head of Story James Ward Byrkit Head of Layout Rita J. Parker Head of Character Animation Carlos Fernandez Puertolas Supervising Animators Ludovic Bouancheau Glen McIntosh Jim Bresnahan Melvin Tan Bobby Podesta Rodney Rothman Lighting & Compositing Supervisors Ranjan Kurian Periakottil Murali Babu Kodiparthi Matthew George Rampias Stephen Boyd Jones Chris Christie Robert Zelinski Digital Producer Jarrod Nesbit Production Manager Anthony Nisi CG Supervisors Laurent De la Chapelle Daniel Zettl Patrick Cohen Pablo Helman Joosten Kuypers Head of Technology Bruno Mahé MLDPS Senior Executive Andy Lopez Sound Designer & Supervising Sound Editor Ren Klyce Post Production Executive Bérénice Robinson Executive Music Producers Tom MacDougall Chris Montan Senior Production Supervisor Karen Ryan Production Planning & Finance Manager Belinda M. Hsu Crawl Art Casting by Jamie Sparer Roberts, CSA Cast Coming soon! Character Animation and Computer Graphics by Movie Land Digital Production Services A TimeWarner Company San Francisco, California || Mumbai, India || Montreal, Quebec and Production Services Provided by Movie Land Digital Production Services Movie Land Animation Studios and Technicolor India Additional Supervision Story Story Artists Jed Diffenderfer Jason Hand Kendelle Hoyer Justin Hunt Barry Johnson Brian Kesinger Normand Lemay Leo Matsuda Burny Mattinson Ray Nadeau David Pimentel Lissa Treiman Chris Ure Dean Wellins Editorial Art Department Art Production Supervisor Albert V. Ramirez Visual Development Artists Sarah Airriess Lorelay Bove Mingjue Helen Chen Justin Cram Kevin Dart James Finch Jim Finn Mac George Andy Harkness Lisa Keene Ryan Lang Minkyu Lee Jim Martin Chris Mitchell Kevin Nelson Armand Serrano Jeff Turley Tadahiro Uesugi Michael Yamada Victoria Ying Additional Visual Development Doug Ball Shigeto Koyama J Mays John Romita Jr. Jeremy Spears Asset Production Modeling Modelers Charles Cunningham-Scott Brandon Lawless Virgilio John Aquino Alena Wooten-Tottle Chris Patrick O'Connell Josef Dylan Smith Wahid Ibn Reza Barbaros Sarisozen Phoere Jin-Ah Kim Bobby Yoonsung Jeong Mike Sungjoon Hong David Vidal Pedroza Dinis "Dennis" Morais Andre Rodriguez, Sr. Ramon Lopez Seco de Herrera Sabina Suarez Basanta Clara Prado Vasquez Character Setup Rigging Artists Christian Haniszewski Emmanuel Seynaeve Ferris Webby Steven Liangchen Song Ozgur Aydogdu Jennifer R. Downs Glen Claybrook Iker J. de los Mozos Kate Kirby-O'Connell Michael Anthony Navarro Luis San Juan Pallares Character Simulation Cloth Artists Dominic Lewis Daniel Zettl David Peifer Xavier Martinez Diana Cruz Jon Null Larry McBrayer Todd Laplante Terry Robertson-Fall Chad Belyeau Character Simulation Hair Artists Aaron Adams Johann Francois Coetzee Erik Eulen Christopher Evart Christopher C. Griffin Avneet Kaur Timmy Tompkins Mary Twohig Richard Van Cleave Jr. Xinmin Zhao Surfacing Surfacers Julie Eunkyoung Hong Suan Ching Tan Megan Lea Walker Cesar Alejandro Montero Orozco Frédéric Bonpapa Quentin Van Den Bongaard Clotilde Gillardeau Benjamin Lebourgeois Negar Ahmadi Hafshejani Grace Verhagen Aaron James Webster Layout Rough Layout Artists Scott Armstrong Alfredo Hisa Eid Shawqui Fakhouri Martin Anibis Lockward Sotolongo Letia Katherine Lewis Kevin Viragh-Begert Palmar Tjörvi Pálmarsson Daniel Copeland Smedile Andrea Preda Grace Zelayaran River Daniel Copeland Smedile Konstantin Kovalenko Thomas Pickford Animation Lead Animators TBA Animators TBA Character Effects Character Effects Artists Chirag R Agarwal Patrick Ryan Angell Kevin Chaohwa Chang Jason Dengler Peter Dollar Katy Downey Kolja Erman Crystal Fong Wei-Fang Wayne Huang Masato Ikura Jeffrey Jose Josiah Larson Jacob K. Melvin Samantha Michel Travis Mosley Kaitlin Pollock Michael Ross Utkarsh Sinha Kathryn Skorpil Morgan Strong Sharanya Viswamani Pipeline Pipeline Lead Marteinn Orn Oskarsson Pipeline TDs Rohit Sudhakar Dantkale Pritish Dogra Mary Elise Elam Jiang Han Jonghwan Hwang Kate Nagy Luiz Philippe Moreira Jean Tsai Effects Animation Effects Animators Andop A.K. Naveen Kumar Bollaz Sukanya Chakraborty Soumyajit Deb Christopher Gibson Jaskirat Singh Jassal Megha Juneja Natasha Kelkar Danish Khan Venu Krishnamurthy Patrick Paul Ku Andrea Parkhill Samy Ben Rabah Gokul Raghuraman Tara Ramanan Saswat Kumar Sahod Debanschu Singh Pankaj P Singh Rahul Singh Indraneel Srivastava Jyothi Kalyan Sura Carl Leland Taylor Narendra Kumar Vadapalli Sakshi Verma Sriram Viswanathan Lighting & Compositing Lighting Leads Tia Keri Chris Springfield Daniel Rice Alessandro Jacomini Olun Riley Jennifer Yu Corey Butler Amy Pfaffinger Lighting & Compositing Artists Philippe Lucini Christophe Brejon de Lavergnée John Davis Jean-Pierrick Muggianu Bertrand De Becque Romain Silva Macedo Mickael Mandonnet Ranjan Kurian Periakottil Eli Rod Sahaya Ramesh Bosco Mayank Namrata Kanyal Amber Stewart Lunderville Christina Graham Oyoung Nacho Blasco Dominguez Adarsh Abraham William Arias V Balaji Gabriel Mateo White Antonio Carrasco Pinto Antoko Ronald Salting Samson Richard Sandoval Diego Sernande Cancela Christian Raymond Cunningham Stephanie Cushing Guillermo Arambulo del Rio Harry Gundersen Napaton Huangsakuncharoen Alfonso de la Cruz Brian P Dean Barry Andres Thomas Michael DesJardins Yong min Luke Lee Javier Gonzalez Alonso Anuar Figueroa Casillas Iva Itchevska-Brain Julien Stuart-Smith Daniel Sunwoo Lynn Basas Rodrigo Ribeiro Guimaraes Sam Getz Todd Gill Hazel Gow Rodrigo Ribeiro Guimaraes Andrew Hepp Pearl Luen Chee Lai Timothy Murphy Victoria Peter Muthu Camil Planella Panisello Narendra Kumar Vadapalli Genevieve Camilleri Alex Coble Louis Laflamme-Fillion Alex Lay Rick Van De Schootbrugge Meherzad Minbattiwala Shyamchand Mohandas MacDuff Knox Jeff Chung Frank Anthony Sabia Jr. Vina Kao Mahoney Jongo Jonathan Fletcher Moore Benjamin Min Huang Vandana Reddy Sahrawat Mathieu Cassagne Ye Won Cho Keith Cormier Antoine Deschamps Nancy Anais Dinh Airton Dittz, Jr. Magen Sara Farrar Technical Direction CG Workflow Supervisor Chuck Tappan Lead Technical Directors Kaileen Kraemer Kendall Litaker Pilar Molina Lopez Cari Reiche Abraham Franklin Tseng Bridgette Wiley Technical Directors Tony Chai Dexter Cheng Stella Hsin-Huei Cheng Kay Cloud Marc Cooper Allen Corcorran Jubin Dave Sara Drakeley Vijoy Gaddipati Christopher Otto Gallagher Andrew P. Gartner Gabriela Hernandez Brandon Lee Jarratt Norman Moses Joseph Kimberly W. Keech Tal Lancaster Natt Mintrasak Lauralea Otis Heather Pritchett Jeff Sadler Nadim Sinno Serge Sretschinsky Rebecca Vallera-Thompson Matte Painting Matte Painters Daniel J. Brick David Bui Joe Dicesare Milica Fedelle Mikael Genachte-Le Bail Elias Gonzalez Pamela Hobbs James A.J. Miller He Jung Park Jason Pethtel Paul Anthony Rivera Marla Tanigawa Look Development Production Resource Management Production Services Technicians Jill Culton Katie Holt Christopher Lopez-Castillo Bob Miller Timothy Roberts Stephen Heneveld Jonathan Null Ralph Eggleston Post Production ADR Voice Group Lori Alan Carlos Alazraqui Kyle Balda Bob Bergen Gregg Berger Pierre Coffin John Cygan Brian T. Delaney Bill Farmer Danny Mann Stéphanie De Meautis Bruno Dequier Teresa Ganzel Jess Harnell John Kassir Mona Marshall Laraine Newman Jan Rabson Mindy Sterling Tara Strong Jim Ward Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Marin County, California Music Movie Land Studio Management Production Executives Carlos Saldanha Laurent De la Chapelle Gayle Ja Kodak Zack B. Martinez Jared Stern Erik Liles Castro Lopez Valerie Hathaway Director of Production Technology Christopher "Jamestown" Balakrishnan Production Support Xavier Martin Zach Woods Earl Hesham Shanshan Susan Yan Abraham Trevathan Thi Maggie Nguyen Jason Latour Sara Duran-Singer Lisa Santo-Buchler Teo Say Chong Casey Currey-Wilson Melissa Espina Joseph Fortuno Traci Higbee Paul Hogbin Brenda Huey Karen Kelly Cristiane Teles Maia Franklin Mascarenhas Yves Metraux Global Department Managers Tiffany Hillkurtz Thomas Laffin Tiffany Nguyen Claudia Southmartin Shadi Almassizadeh Jim McLean Ronnie del Carmen Tom Lopez Global Department Coordinators Richard Nguyen Kathleen Dominguez Global Development Stuart Michael Dobbs Christopher Edwards John Erik Englund Christopher Barnett Serguei Kalentchouk Li-Ming Lawrence Lee Cara Christeson Malek Bonnie Tai Shimomi Madhavi Marigold Muppala Kyle Maxwell Erik Classen Chris Meledandri Stephen Heneveld Diana Rodriguez Yarrow Cheney William Nguyen Converged Infrastructure, Cloud Services and IT Security Provided by Filmmaking enabled by Workstations, Displays and Print Solutions From Movie Land Animation Studios' Preffered Technology Providers Thanks to Everyone at Movie Land Digital Production Services, Movie Land Animation Studios MLDPS San Francisco, MLDPS India, and Technicolor India Who Supported this Production Animation Technology Research and Development Software Leads Marcia Harris Christopher Harrison Jack Ford Kim Lamontagne Steve McKanno Lauren Fredericksburg Gary Rydstrom Nancy Martinez Chuck Schumer Robert Lazzarini Sebastian Martinez Kevin McMahon Ben Marsaud Software Engineers Kevin Durant Evelyn McQuarrie Eva Miller Morgan Schwier Mario Ryan Dominguez Kim Lee Jim McLean Marianna Schmalz Derek Johnson Katherine Lopez Kanye Meledandri Mark Christopher Lawrence Jonathan Karlsson Zachary Schmalzr Jimmy Wu Christopher Scarabosio Barry Andres Harry Miller Jack Lopez Jeffrey Wike Rich Moore Kim Lopez-Castillo Katie Holt Danny DeVito Steve Martinez Jonathan Null Evelyn Deavor Christopher Meledandri Randy Thom Guillermo Arambulo del Rio Henry Drager Kim Cruz Ron Zorman Kathleen McIntosh Nick Fowler Hailee Steinfeld Karey Kirkpatrick Sarah Sues Chris Wedge Jamie Chung Aviva Corcovado Pidge Gunderson Jane Lynch Gal Gadot Jim Dodd Stephen Heneveld Gary Summers Michael Meier Chris Stover Barry Anderson Blair Rainsford Diana Rodriguez Modeling Engineers Larry Lawrence Mark Christopher Lawrence Guillaume Nguyen Lauren Elliott Harry Gundersen Miles Rodriguez Tim Miller Editorial & Layout Engineers Tim Johnson Cody Cameron Jeffrey Edwards Kimberly Arnesen Lisa Suzuki Mark Spevick Richard Hollander Ted LaPai Animation & Rigging Engineers Josh Martino Stephen Heneveld Jin Kim Katherine Sarafian William McLaughlin Harriet Tubman Stacy Bissell Erika Dumont David Peifer Kosareff Martinez Panika Yanblack Eko Lorez Aro Koma Time Mano Sanjay Morales Chris Williams Robert Fisher Jr. Daniel Zettl Steve Lauer Rilly J. Parker Will Ferrell Alma Miller Danny Dimian Cassandra Kaiser Daniel Waldman Mercy Johnson Shader Writers, CFX, FX & Geometry Engineers Tari Uolska Dan Villarreal Smaffiatta Minckoolifasco Alecksandriana Merckwondaitaboscope Sandalon el Ckombleckxs Chris L. Alvarez Tom McGrath George Rodriguez Chad Meyer Ricky Rubio James Clayton Mario Cuomo Recka Marko Smalagasco Mario Rodriguez Katie Holt Will Hackett Diana Rodriguez Eduardo Padilla Shiyoon Kim Leiko Tanaka Lighting & Render Engineers Christina Steinberg Miles O'Brien Jin Johnson Jeffrey Shapiro Christopher Kowalski Anthony Riseborough Otis Rodriguez James Likowski Taylor Rodriguez Wang Leehom Erock Brumáçko Ian Farnsworth Ika Niaka Jospami Yanderump Rump Promp Sandy Dong John Torrijos Production Asset Management & Media Engineers Chris Mallisco Ralph Eggleston Amy R. Racius Quallie Celi Olly Alvarez Tom McGrath Kim Kardashian Zatanna Kambey Alexander Verbitskiy Raymond McDonald Rachel Feltman Tim Mertens Erika Dumont Gregory S. Butler Tim Miller Jake Paltrow Gabriel Guy Ian Farnsworth Anibis Lockward Sotolongo Carlos Saldanha William Richard Eric Walters Jocelyne Theresa Ward Andrea McCarthy Pablo Helman Configuration Management Engineers Bruce Smith Damon Kennedy Charlie Rodriguez Evelyn Lopez Jordan Kerner Jim Dodd Jake Lopez Angus MacLane Seth MacFarlane Timothy Rogerson Kimberley Rodriguez Mark Miller Rich McBride Don Hall Jordan Miller Kelly Asbury Kim Martinez Robert Zemeckis Christopher McQuarrie T.J. Miller Chris Lopez Harry Muller Jimmy Tsai Milo Castillo Gary Martinez Christopher Chung Kenny McGillivray Data Services & Farm Management Engineers Marlin McQuarrie Jin Nguyen Jim Nguyen Nathan Gouveia Don Henderson Digital Operations Supervisors Christopher Miller Carrie La Rese Hughes Michael Talarico Ernesto Antonio Quiroz II Stephen E. Ross Henri Dosclz Joshua Dominguez Jake Mattingly Timothy Lopez William Wira Mark Nguyen Engineering System Administrators Jeffrey Dominguez Kevin Webb Anthony Nguyen Gary McCartney Ivy Kim Kyle Winkelman Xavier Bec Boris Jacq Tim Johnson Jacqueline Adelmeyer Shane Rabey Jean-Marie Harris Christopher Stephanopoulos Stéphanie De Crescent Erika Dumont Luisa Dominguez Kim Martinez Operations System Administrators Christian Kambey Karen Gillan Kate Swanborg Chretien Maketh Sébastien Masino Neftali "El Magnifico" Alvarez Tom Nguyen Eric Salas Lenny Gyllenhaal Pidgeon Martinez Kevin Hawkins Tim Brodsky Rob Letterman Sebastian Zuleta Jack LaVoie Ronnie del Carmen Brandon Lawless Audio Visual Engineers Karel Montan Brian Copenhagen Cody Nguyen Dan Villarreal Tari Miller Platform Service Operations Juliette Imele Tresal-Mauroz Christopher Rodriguez Sean Foreman Larry LaPisco Katherine Sarafian Arthur Chouler-Missoffele Harry Lawrence Julie Damm Erik Strauss Mark Harden Digital Resource Administrators Rebecca Huntley Bob Persichetti Max Decroix Alejandro Galindo Richard Nguyen Jill Culton Napaton Huangsakuncharoen Motion Capture Technology James Likowski Miller Knestrict Larry McBrayer Bob Persichetti Information Security Harry Shannon Jack McGraw Jim Miller Dan Lavender Technology Management Senior Management David Weigel Jason Miller Jack LaVoie Marcia Cameron Boris MacAulay Gandhi Chavo Randy Jonsson Scott Hunter David Lopez Studio Leadership Don Hall Jin Kim Rob Bredow Roy Conli Janet Healy Chris Williams Chris Meledandri Omar Smith Diana Cruz Rich Moore Travis Knight Tom McGrath Andrew Stanton Robert Zemeckis Amy Pascal Terry Porter Richard Pring Tyler Barnett Joshua Beveridge Creative Leadership Jamie Chung Ted V. Miller Danny Dimian Karey Kirkpatrick Katherine Sarafian Jorge Gutierrez Xavier Bec Shiyoon Kim Jill Culton Pierre Coffin Chris Buck Richard Appel Workflow Supervisors Cozy Rodriguez Jim McLean Sergio Pablos Dante Richards Eric Tovell Patrick Angell Jeff Panko Executive Administrative Support Tom Schultz Kwan Kim Carlos Saldanha Finn Lopez Wendy Dale Tanzillo Heather Feng-Yanu Jimmy Tsai Laura Nicole Rich McBride John Bell Tress MacNeille Jared Kushner Artist Management Heather M. Roberts Russell Jacquelyn Golomb-Perez Lesley Addario Bentivegna Amanda Allan Clark Daniel Zettl Joshua Chung Tom Miller Pidge Gunderson Amy R. Racius Martin Engel Ricky Rubio Joseph Feinsilver Komier Fearciacka Gwen Stacy Production Analytics Ryan McGee Jon Rolle Cole Lopez Alex Acuna Development Cera Rexnord Doug Sweetland Miles Dominguez Jim McLean Katie Holt Danny MacDonald Jorge Pablos Christopher Pascal Randall Thom David Silverman Marketing & Publicity Jared Stern Kyle Odermatt Taylor Rodriguez Cazorla Dominguez Gregory Williams Chris Christie Zack Snyder Carlos Diaz Tyler Kupferer Rico Vazquez Nate Jessup Business Affairs & Legal Counsel Peter Ramsey Kimberly Arnesen Jack Scola Diana Cameron Dmitrievich Stomakhin Tari Dominguez Alejandro Galindo Finance John Hwang Thomas Hannivan Thomas Laffin Xavier Martinez Steve Martino Gwanda Kalache Havana Kumar Jin Singh Simon Otto Jake Mattingly Kevin Bolen Environment & Events Valerie Morrison Vincent Dominguez Richard Hollander Xiao Dong She Fong Yap Zack Williams Zack Nguyen Cody Cameron Michelle Jubilee Ryan Stankevich Catherine Winder Miles O'Brien Tim Mertens Jody Nguyen Tom Dillon Human Resources Katherine Quintero Dim Lee Katie McGlynn George Rodriguez Tim Miller Timothy Nguyen Edward Zhou Artistic Production Recruiting Milo Dominguez Alejandro Nguyen Eric Barba Michael Talarico Talent Development & Design Ryan Nguyen Gwanda Panathinaikos Evelyn Lee Ian Farnsworth Vanessa Galvez Gary Phillips Production Training & Development Tracy Bovasso Campbell Nancy Evans Ross Blocher Chris Chavez Alejandro Salazar Tim Dominguez Dean Schultz Creative Legacy Angela Frances D'Anna Aisling McDonagh Roger Gould Richard Goulding Anna Karenina Chad Hudson Mark Santoni Liane Abel Dietz Siena Velasquez Melissa Genoshe David Sproxton Animation Research Library Miles Morales Elda "Tita" Venegas Jimmy Wu Erik Perez Eric Larivée Lauren McCallum Jenny Harder Nicholas Stoller Juan Pablo Allgeier Carl Kaphan Wallace Dominguez Richard N. Kanno Tamara N. Khalaf Fox F. Carney Mary Walsh Jeffrey Martinez Martinez Tapia Jeff Chasin Jeff Driskill Diana McKenzie Stan Kane Michael Paraskevas Tyler Nguyen Harry Miller Randy Mills Toby Nguyen Ink & Paint Rikki Chobanian Jim Lusby Isaac Pelayo Charles R. Landholm Antonio Pelayo Sherri Vandoli Security Michelle Howard Jerry Romero Chris A. Varney Terry La Raia Darryl Vontoure Norman Green Soundtrack Album on Songs Coming soon! Presented in association with The Hershey Company and Target Corporation Special Thanks Larry Miller Xavier White Richard Hollander Sandy Dong Zack Snyder David Silverman Roy Conli Lori Forte Terry Robertson-Fall Robert Zemeckis Tenzing Norgay Trainor This motion picture has benefited from the tax credit for the production of foriegn motion picture in the United States. Animated with Presto Animation System Rendered with RenderMan® Prints by FotoKem™ No person or entity associated with this film received payment or anything of value, or entered into any agreement, in connection with the depiction of tobacco products. This Motion Picture © 2017 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. Story and Screenplay © 2017 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Original Score © 2017 Warner-Olive Music, LLC All material is protected by copyright laws of the United States and all countries throughout the world. All rights reserved. Country of First Publication: United States of America. Warner Bros. and Movie Land Animation Studios are the authors of this motion picture for the purposes of copyright and other laws. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution, or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) is an infringement of the relevant copyright and will subject the infringer to severe civil and criminal penalties. The story, all names, characters, and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings, and products is intended or should be inferred. Produced at Movie Land Animation Studios Category:Credits